The Kingdom of Australand
The Kingdom of Australand Australand is a small monarchist nation based in Perth, Australia.The Kingdom is headed by King William of Australand but is mainly run by the House of Lords who is led by the Prime Minister. Australand has gone through many iterations and resets in the past due to military coups and a series of uprisings. This latest Version of the country seems to be the most stable however as a proper cabinet system has been put in. The cabinet of the house of lords currently stands at 9 members. Australand is a member in the Micronational Assembly. History The Kingdom of Australand was founded on the 10th of October 2016 in the Northern suburbs of the Perth, Western Australia claiming about 6-7 square meters of land as its sovereign territory. It was established with a declaration of Independence from the Commonwealth of Australia and started its journey as an Absolute Monarchy. King William the 1st of Australand than ruled as sovereign for about 8 months. Over this time of dormant stability the Kingdom grew and many citizens requested a change to the government. This change came around May 2017 when the country transformed from an absolute monarchy to a Grand Duchy. King William than became Grand Duke Whilhelm of Australand. The constitution of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg was adapted with some exceptions and the country transferred into a state of constitutional monarchy. This was stable for a couple of weeks before the country descended into political turmoil. The armed forces performed a coup, backed by certain members of government and His Majesty was held hostage. This coup failed though and from there on the country entered a state of turmoil. Coup, counter coup and political backstabbing took place until about August of 2018. By mid 2018 a new power had arisen, The Meridian Federation. This nation than sent a formal request to the Grand Duchy for a political union to form the Austro-Meridean Kaisseriech. The Grand Duke and government of Australand, seeing a way out of turmoil, accepted the request and at some time around August the Austro-Meridean Kaiserriech was formed. This again was a Constitutional Monarchy with now the old Grand Duke as Kaiser Whilhelm of the new Kaisseriech. A constitution was written and a chancellor appointed as the executive role in government but the nation quickly began to fall apart. The sessions of parliament were rowdy with people throughout the nation not upholding the Constitution. Arguments quickly spawned concerning the power of the crown and the government eventually collapsed as election became corrupt. By October the Grand Duchy split the union by declaring independence for a second time. By now it was late 2018 and the Grand Duchy had split from the Meridian Federation. This became a very vague and ineffective part of the nations history as it tried to steer a path towards the new year. The government was unstable and many constitutions were drafted but never finished. By December 2018 the Grand Duchy was nothing but the Grand Duke, twiddling his thumbs. This all changed though, as over the Christmas holidays of that year a new Australand was born. The second Kingdom of Australand! This Kingdom of Australand was still headed by the monarch William the 1st but a new age dawned. A new flag, coat of arms, national anthem and constitution was written up. A new system of government was devised and by January 2019 the new Kingdom was fully up and running with the first appointed government headed by Prime Minister Kenny taking power in the House of Lords. A few weeks of stability ensued with the Foreign Office establishing relations with other Micronations around the world and Australand joining the Micronation Assembly. As of writing 28th of March 2019, some instability has erupted within the House of Lords but the necessary measures are being put in place to ensure continuity within the Kenny government.